YeJong couple: Happy Marriage
by JHyun Fanfiction
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan Yemun dan Jonghyun setelah menikah? Ini ff buat temen aku sebenarnya tapi biar aja deh aku publish di sini . . . ratednya T nyerempet M sedikit


when I find my life couple  
at that moment I found a happy marriage

**Yemun pov's**

Di sinilah aku berada di bawah pohon besar yang terletak di taman kampus mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di hadapanku. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja berkonsentrasi penuh jika pria ini tidak bersandar di bahuku seenaknya saja.

" Oppa coba singkirkan kepalamu dari bahuku agar aku bisa berkonsentrasi, rambutmu selalu menusuk-nusuk pipiku oppa "

" apa segitu mengganggunya aku? "

" tidak juga, tapi tolong singkirkan kepalamu itu dari bahuku agar aku bisa berkonsentrasi. Kau tidak mau nilai istrimu ini menurun gara-gara hal sepele ini kan oppa "

" ara ara, tapi cepat selesaikan semua itu lalu pergi denganku "

" ne oppa, lagipula kalau ini semua sudah selesai aku akan punya waktu libur selama kira-kira 2 minggu sebelum wisuda "

" baguslah "

Sebenarnya Jonghyun oppa tidak seharusnya berada di kampus ini mengingat bahwa tugasnya dikantor cukup banyak untuk diselesaikan. Tapi atas paksaan kaka perempuannya yang merasa bersalah karena di minggu pertama pernikahan kami dia jatuh sakit jadi Jonghyun oppa mau meluangkan waktunya untuk menjemputku.

1 hours later...

" oppa kita akan kemana? "

" selama seminggu setelah pernikahan kita berlangsung kita tidak pergi kemana-mana kan karena kau sibuk menyelesaikan kuliahmu dan aku sibuk mengurus Song Dam onnie yang sakit jadi aku rasa ada baiknya kalau kita pergi berlibur untuk 1 minggu kedepan "

" maksudmu bulan madu oppa? "

" yah semacam itu "

" kita akan kemana oppa? "

" aku tidak akan menyebutkannya "

" aishh ayolah oppa beritahu aku "

" tidak itu rahasia "

" bagaimana dengan bajuku? "

" kita akan ke apartemen sebentar "

_**at Sicily Italy**_

Beberapa jam perjalanan membuat tubuhku terasa remuk, bahkan rasanya ranjang hotel yang ada di depanku ini terlihat sangat empuk di mataku.

Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melewatkan pemandangan disini memang benar-benar indah sekali untuk dilewatkan.

Kamar ini cukup luas untuk berdua saja sebenarnya.

" oppa kau yakin ini kamarnya? atau sebaiknya kita pindah "

" waeyo? "

" ini terlalu besar hanya untuk berdua "

" sudahlah biar saja "

Aku mengeluarkan seluruh isi koper kami dan menyerahkan perlatan mandi pada jonghyun oppa. Aku bahkan sepertinya ingin langsung tidur tanpa mandi dulu.

Ku hanya mengganti baju dengan baju tidur dan saat tubuhku menyentuh ranjang ku langsung terlelap.

**Jonghyun pov's**

Ku baru saja selesai mandi. Ku lihat dia sudah mengganti bajunya dan sedang tertidur lelap. Aku yakin dia sangat lelah karena perjalanan yang memakan waktu.

Ku memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang sama seperti kebiasaanku setiap malam setelah aku berhasil menikahinya. Tapi meskipun pernikahan itu sudah berlangsung seminggu yang lalu, aku belum menyentuhnya sedikit pun.

Karena beberapa faktor, pertama karena aku merasa kasihan padanya yang sudah lelah mengurus kelulusannya dan yang kedua karena aku sibuk mengurus kakak perempuanku yang jatuh sakit.

**morning...**

" oppa aku ingin mengambil minum boleh kau singkirkan tanganmu sebentar "

" minum itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi darimu dan sepertinya tidak ada alasan untuk menyingkirkan tanganku "

" oppa ayolah aku tidak mungkin minum sambil berbaringkan? "

" ne, duduklah "

" tapi aku tidak bisa duduk jika oppa tidak menyingkirkan tangan oppa dari badanku "

" kalau begitu aku ikut duduk "

" oppa ayolah jangan kekanak-kanakan "

Ku menarik tubuhnya agar segera duduk. Dia meminum minumnya di atas pangkuanku.

" apa kau sudah selesai minum? "

" ne dan oppa aku ingin mandi jadi tolong lepaskan tanganmu sekarang "

**Yemun pov's**

Aku terbangun karena tenggorokkanku sangat kering. Tapi seperti biasa dekapan Jonghyun oppa di badanku tidak bisa di lepaskan, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus membangunkannya.

" oppa aku ingin mengambil minum boleh kau singkirkan tanganmu sebentar "

" minum itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi darimu dan sepertinya tidak ada alasan untuk menyingkirkan tanganku "

" oppa ayolah aku tidak mungkin minum sambil berbaringkan? "

" ne, duduklah "

" tapi aku tidak bisa duduk jika oppa tidak menyingkirkan tangan oppa dari badanku "

" kalau begitu aku ikut duduk "

" oppa ayolah jangan kekanak-kanakan "

Dia menarik tubuhku agar bangun, dan akhirnya aku mengalah dan minum di atas pangkuannya. Meskipun jujur aku tidak bisa minum dengan tenang kalau detak jantungku menggila

Padahal entah berapa kali sudah di memeluk atau menciumku tapi setiap dia melakukannya lagi itu berpengaruh besar padaku.

" apa kau sudah selesai minum? "

" ne dan oppa aku ingin mandi jadi tolong lepaskan tanganmu sekarang "

" tidak kau tidak boleh mandi sekarang "

" mwo? oppa kenapa kau kekanak-kanakan sekali pagi ini "

" ani "

ucapnya sebelum tangan kirinya menyingkirkan rambutku dan mencium tengkukku. Tangan menelusup masuk ke dalam bajuku dan menyentuh kulit perutku tanpa penghalang apapun. Aku menahan desahan yang ingin keluar dari bibirku dengan menggigit bibir bawahku.

Dia menjilat dan mencium tengkukku berkali-kali. Aku tau kemana hal ini akan mengarah jadi sebaiknya aku menghentikan semuanya.

" oppa aku harus mandi "

ucapku tertahan, karena aku tau disini kami hanya berdua dan aku yakin tidak akan ada yang menghentikannya.

Dia membalas ucapanku dengan mendorongku hingga terbaring kembali ke kasur.

" tidak kau tidak akan mandi kecuali denganku "

ucapnya sebelum melumat bibirku. Dia melumat bibirku dengan paksa, menggigit bibir bawahku dan membuatku sedikit mengerang sebelum pertahananku runtuh.

Ku membukakan bibirku untuk memberi celah pada lidahnya agar bisa menjelajah di dalam mulutku. Tanganku seperti tidak terkontrol menyentuh punggungnya.

Bibirnya berpindah dari bibir ke leherku dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana. Ku menahan kepalanya untuk tetap berada di leherku. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menarik celana panjangku dengan paksa. Tangannya menyentuh pinggulku dan aku tau ini tidak akan berhenti sampai disini.

**_at San Vito Lo Capo beach_**

Dia berhasil menahanku di kamar untuk beberapa jam lamanya. Bahkan dia memintaku untuk mandi bersama yang ku tolak mentah-mentah, tapi berhasil dengan beberapa perlakuannya.

Kami ingin jalan-jalan ke beberapa pantai disini karena aku mengatakan bahwa sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke pantai.

" oppa "

" ne "

" gomawo "

" hmm "

Ku berbalik dan memeluknya. Dan saat dia balas memelukku aku tau ini akan menjadi pernikahan pertama, terakhir, dan yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku.

" saranghaeyo "

" ne oppa nado "

**END**

_Gomawo to have read this strange story kekeke_


End file.
